


Bed and Breakfast-Sequel

by CatandKaraForever



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Unfinished, to be finished later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever





	Bed and Breakfast-Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bed and Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231725) by [Erimthar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimthar/pseuds/Erimthar). 



Claudia smirked as Leena and Myka accompanied her into a room. Claudia pulled the two women closer, kissing them each on the mouth. Myka's fingers found the buttons of the girl's leather jacket, unbuttoning them. She pulled the redhead's jacket off and then did the same for her shirt. Myka stripped herself down, as did Leena.


End file.
